


There is no passion（NC-17）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 有一点心理性功能障碍的欧比旺





	There is no passion（NC-17）

安纳金注视着欧比旺一瘸一拐地走进医疗舱，俯下身拍了拍蓝白小机器人。

“R2，你待在这里修复系统，有任何情况就通知我们。”

看着小机器人听话地转了转脑袋，安纳金站起身朝刚刚那个方向走去。

 

没有光亮的医疗舱中，欧比旺侧坐在床边有些费力地擦拭着后背的伤口，他们驾驶的这艘飞船没有配备医疗机器人，只准备了些药品和急救设备。

“现在飞船怎么样？”

“R2正在恢复它的电力系统，大概需要一个标准时，也可能用不了这么久。”安纳金斜靠在舱壁上看着师父吃力的动作。

“幸好......在失灵前——我们已经向绝地议会报告过......任务结果了——哦，好吧。”

欧比旺放弃了去够到那处伤口，转身把药抛给门口的安纳金。

“把药给我干什么？我又没受伤。”安纳金却一脸坏笑。

欧比旺心里默默叹了口气，他的弟子自从出师之后似乎对和他抬杠有了极大兴趣，虽然他还在当学徒的时候也不怎么听话，但是现在理直气壮的样子让欧比旺看了很想再帮他把学徒辩接回去。

“好吧——我需要你的帮忙。”

安纳金的“坏心眼”又一次得到满足，私下里拆欧比旺的台总是他的乐趣所在。走过去帮欧比旺把袍子往下拉开一点，露出被爆炸物击中的伤口。

“这可是第5次了，My Master，要不是我及时拉你出来也许——”

“Well！My Padawan，”欧比旺侧头仰视安纳金狡黠的灰蓝眼睛，“请你好好回忆一下，要是你好好听我的那就不会有这场爆炸。”

安纳金也停下了手里的动作和他的导师理论了起来，“那样的情况下要是我还听你的，你百分之百会死在敌人手里。”

“并不是百分之百，而且任务会顺利完成，我们还能顺便找到一些格瑞弗斯的线索。”

“那你的意思是说线索还没有你的命重要？”

“安纳金，绝地武士不该——”

争论又开始向着安纳金不喜欢的方向开始了，如果对话进行下去他们势必又要争论起来，他一点不想破坏本来融洽的气氛，安纳金努力让自己的注意力转到其他地方，很快他就发现欧比旺藏在金色胡须下喋喋不休的嘴是个绝佳的地方。

他不是第一次这么做了，安纳金从9岁起就注意到了他的导师有一副很好看的嘴唇，那里很薄，唇色也淡淡的，就像欧比旺本人一样，安纳金觉得每次看着它都能使自己心绪平静下来。可好景不长，年轻的绝地导师为了让自己看上去更像一位师父，一点点蓄起了胡子，安纳金从没告诉过他，这其实没什么用，因为欧比旺闪亮亮的浅绿色瞳仁总会出卖他的胡子建立起来威严。

欧比旺刚开始蓄起胡须的时候小安纳金非常不习惯，每次下意识想去看浅粉的嘴唇时都被那层柔软的金色挡了回去，可渐渐地安纳金却发现了欧比旺的那些小动作，他喜欢在思考的时候抱起手，把手掌覆在下颚柔软的胡须上，食指会在薄薄的唇面轻轻滑动。安纳金从那时起就便不再抱怨欧比旺的胡子显老，他又再次喜欢上了这个地方，但每次偷看时他的心却不再平静。

年少的他不知道这是为什么，直到16岁时安纳金在梦中吻了自己的师父。

 

而现在，20岁的安纳金正在做自己曾经在梦里做过的事。

剪去学徒辫没多久的年轻绝地人双手撑在欧比旺两边，身体没有过分紧贴对方，可也只是留下一丝暧昧的缝隙。

“够了......”欧比旺推开身上的人，别开脑袋，老实说他还没有习惯这个。

安纳金第一次做出这样出格的举动是他刚成年的时候，师徒俩在他们的小公寓为安纳金办了他的成人礼，说是成人礼但其实就是欧比旺亲自给他做一顿饭，要知道平时等到他的师父下厨的机会并不多，更不要说一桌子丰盛的晚餐。

饭桌前欧比旺看着安纳金开心的样子不自觉也扬起了微笑，脑海里闪过的话语脱口而出。

“有没有什么想要的礼物？”

“什么？”安纳金瞪大了眼睛。

“我是说......你成年了，我没有给你准备什么礼物......有没有想要的？”欧比旺话说到一半就后悔了，绝地的学徒从没有过生日的习惯，这样为为安纳金庆祝已经算是破格了，可是安纳金脸上无法抑制的喜悦还是让他把话说了出来。

对面的少年人似乎还在惊喜中，大大的眼睛转来转去似乎在思考想要什么，眼神几次从欧比旺嘴唇上划过，最终还是没有说出来，“我想稍后再说，Master。”

欧比旺有些奇怪，但没有追问。

那个吻就发生在那天晚上，师徒俩也许是兴致太好，靠着小公寓的露台欢谈到半夜。18岁的学徒已经比他师父高出了快半个头，他像往常那样和欧比旺拌着嘴，科洛桑的夜晚看不见星星，那些五光十色的灯光映照在欧比旺浅色的眼瞳里，那双眼睛带着一点点温柔的笑纹看向他，安纳金就这样吻了下去。

 

当时为什么没有拒绝他。

欧比旺在心里叹了口气，这是一个无法正视的答案，他纵容了安纳金一次又一次越过绝地信条的行为，一如现在。

被欧比旺轻轻推开的安纳金又像牛皮糖一样黏了上去，这次安纳金没有留下那点缝隙，左手紧紧搂住欧比旺的腰，金属义肢插入柔软的金发中抚弄，欧比旺不得不扬起脑袋应付年轻人称得上侵占的激烈动作。

“……安纳金？”终于把年轻人从自己嘴上撕了下来，欧比旺疑问地看着对方的眼睛，“你又不高兴了？”

“我没有。”

安纳金打算忽视欧比旺皱起的眉头，他直起身继续给那些伤口上着药。

“又对我的说教不满意了？”

安纳金快速扫了他一眼，“没有，我习惯了。”

欧比旺转过身扬视着他，眼里藏不住的笑意让眼尾的细纹露出来了一些，“我都还没有说我习惯你的不听话了，你反而来控告我。”

“反正你总会有习惯的一，欧比旺。”

安纳金看着那笑盈盈的眼神忍不住又低下头来亲吻他的眼角和脸颊。

飞船的电力依旧没有恢复，整个医疗舱的光都来自两人身后的舷窗，远处的恒星发出有些暗淡的白光打在欧比旺裸露的背脊上，从安纳金的角度看上去，白皙的皮肤和那些暗红的伤口叠在一起就像一幅画一样。

安纳金不自觉屏住呼吸，金属的手指顺着露出的部分小心翼翼地划了下去，耳边欧比旺的声音也停了下来，安静的船舱里两人都像少年一样紧张。

亲吻试探地移到欧比旺的侧颈，渐渐地舔舐般的亲吻变成用力吮吸，白色的武士袍早就在抚摸中被扯得凌乱不堪，堪堪得挂在欧比旺的臂弯中。

“安纳金！”欧比旺想阻止事情的发展，可是已深陷情欲的安纳金怎么会停下来，他含住欧比旺的耳垂，沙哑的声音顺着鼓膜传进耳朵。

“安静，Master。”

“交给我。”

 

安纳金凌乱地啃咬着欧比旺的胸膛和下腹，双手不老实得在各处煽风点火。

“安纳金，不行……不行，停下来……”

欧比旺试图推开自己胸前的脑袋，可是对方大半个身体都压在他身上把他抵在舱壁。

“为什么？明明你也想，欧比旺。”折磨完紧绷的小腹，安纳金又回到他的胸口，牙齿轻咬挺立在空气中的乳头。

欧比旺疼得倒吸一口气，双手着急地推拒着安纳金，“不行，我做不到……安纳金我做不到……”

似乎是在欧比旺的喘息里听到了其它的情绪，安纳金停下了自己的动作，抬头看向他，欧比旺双颊微微泛红，额头上渗出一层因伤口摩擦而疼痛的汗水，粉色的下唇都被咬出了牙印。

“怎么了？”安纳金凑到他面前，欧比旺却错开了他的眼神。

“我没法……”

言下之意不言而喻，安纳金有些吃惊，他低下头看了看欧比旺还没来得及被他脱下的裤子，嘴角勾起笑意，安纳金舔了舔欧比旺的耳廓，牵住他的一只手摸到自己早已隆起的下身，“我可以就行，欧比旺。”

安纳金让欧比旺躺下，自己跟着跨上了去，本就狭窄的医疗船床一下子拥挤得不得了，还好紧靠着舱壁不至于晃着把人都挤下去。

他没法阻止安纳金接下来的行动，难以启齿的秘密将会彻底暴露在他前徒弟面前。全身上下都被安纳金急躁地脱光了，而那个恶劣的肇事者居然还穿着整齐，欧比旺微微曲起的大腿摩擦着皮革的衣料。

 

安纳金的脑袋埋在欧比旺的腿间卖力地上下耸动，狭小的医疗舱充斥着暧昧的水声和压抑的喘息。

“安纳金，够了，别做了......”欧比旺有些感谢昏暗的船舱，让他可以不用直面这羞耻的一幕，从下身传到脊椎的快感与心中的绝地信条互相博弈，欧比旺痛苦极了。

师徒纽带使他矛盾的心情传给了他的弟子，安纳金坏心眼地吸了一下。

“专心一点，Master。”

“安纳金！”突然的刺激使欧比旺不自觉喊了出声，沙哑拔高的尾音暴露了他此刻身体的背叛，愣了一瞬间他绝望地用手背挡住自己的眼睛。

他知道安纳金在笑，那些呼吸都打在他下身的耻毛上，可是让他更加不安的是不知何时抵在他后穴入口的金属手指。

“你最好......别这么做......”虽然欧比旺知道当他的徒弟决心要干什么的时候说任何话都是徒劳。

“你知道答案的，欧比旺。”

安纳金吐出嘴里的半勃，转而去舔咬大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，金属手指探进一根，凉凉的异物感激得欧比旺弓起了腰，却使安纳金的手指进得更深了些。

内壁紧紧吸附着人造骨节，欧比旺压抑着身体的本能最后一次拒绝，“你不该对你的师父这样做。”

“那你应该在我第一次吻你的时候就离开我。”

“安纳金，我......”

安纳金的牙齿一路咬着大腿到膝窝的嫩肉，嘴唇离开皮肤时发出响亮的声音，“而且我现在不是你的徒弟了，我的学徒辫还是你亲自剪得，不记得了吗？”

欧比旺无法再说什么，因为安纳金刚刚又加进了一根手指，两根修长的人造手指在欧比旺从未被开拓的隐秘地方模仿交合一样抽动着，可是欧比旺的前身却依旧没有什么反应。

“看上去确实有些问题。”

“那你就不要盯着看。”欧比旺无力地说。

欧比旺脸色红得像要滴血，他不想安纳金再把重点放在那里了，这让他很难堪，他扯住安纳金的衣襟咬上他的嘴，甚至主动伸出舌头与他纠缠，试图让安纳金遗忘这件事。

直到两人呼吸不畅才气喘吁吁的分开，血气方刚的年轻人早已按耐不住，他用最快的速度解开自己的衣服裤子，都还没有完全脱掉就分开欧比旺的双腿挂上自己的腰，炽热的性器就直直戳在他的股缝间。

安纳金掰开欧比旺遮住眼睛的手，一定要他看着自己。

“也许……不太好受。”

说完，安纳金用义肢按住欧比旺的腰慢慢进入了那个秘密的地方，之前粗略的扩张并没有什么作用，紧涩的甬道无法承受安纳金的尺寸，被情欲冲昏了头的年轻人在进到一半时才发现身下的人已疼痛到微微颤抖，安纳金赶紧停了下来。

欧比旺咬着下唇不让疼痛的呻吟叫出口，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，因为太过用力骨节处大片大片的褪去了血色，本来微微勃起的下半身又泄了回去。

“放松，Master，”安纳金拉开他抓着床单的手放到自己背脊上，“不然你会受伤，我不敢保证我能照顾好你。”

“说得就像你照顾过我一样，在我照顾了你这11年里。”欧比旺抓着安纳金的肩膀试图缓解一些痛感。

“欧比旺，你为什么就是不承认你同样也是需要我的，一直都是。”安纳金俯下身在他耳边轻语，欧比旺觉得那个声音就是在勾引他背离绝地信条的魔鬼。不规矩的手又摸到那疲软的阴茎上，欧比旺的呼吸停顿了一下。

“但我不确定你是否爱我。”

“……安纳金……”

魔鬼似得耳语和情色地撸动让欧比旺燥热不已，脑海中的“平静”就快被扔到一边，在24岁以后他又一次像个学徒一样不知所措。

“在你心里什么都比我重要。”安纳金小声呓语，边细细亲啄欧比旺的脖颈。

手指插进安纳金卷曲的头发，像是回到小男孩才离开塔图因的那些夜晚，可是那时的小男孩现在已长大成人，还与自己的师父做出这样背德的事，欧比旺轻轻叹了口气，真的不知道是什么时候出了问题才让他们的关系变成这样。

“安纳金……”欧比旺没法回答他，只能一遍又一遍地轻声喊着安纳金的名字。

这个由自己一手带大的人在心里是什么地位，没有人比欧比旺更清楚，可是他从没把对安纳金的爱和坚守的绝地信仰放在同一个天平上衡量过，或者说，他想过，在安纳金18岁的夜晚里，可是那时的欧比旺选择了回避这个问题，而现在的他也只能给出同样的答案。

欧比旺放开抓住安纳金肩膀的手，闭起眼紧紧环住这具肌理分明的身体。

“进来吧，安纳金……”

 

昏暗密闭的医疗舱里弥漫着令人沉醉的低声喘息，光把两具纠缠在一起摇摆的身影打在对面的舱壁上。

“安纳金，慢一点！”

埋在后穴的阴茎只是浅浅抽出又快速顶了进去，年轻人急躁的动作让欧比旺不得不出声喊停，可是都只是徒劳而已，安纳金像发了疯似的侵占着他的师父。

“你喜欢这个，Master……我知道，”欧比旺的腰很软，安纳金几乎是把他对折一样用力压着他，把欧比旺的腿被架到自己肩上，这个角度让阴茎挺入的更深了一些，甬道内的炙热紧紧包裹着安纳金，使他迷惑使他沉醉其中。

安纳金的义肢右手放开被压出指印的大腿，绕到欧比旺的前身撸动那根为他勃起的阴茎，“你就是喜欢我，喜欢我这样压着你……喜欢我这样进到你的身体里……”

直白羞耻的话语缠绕在欧比旺的脑海里，他没想到自己会因为另一个男人二如此动情，他的徒弟，他的朋友，他的挚爱。欧比旺能感受到后穴紧紧缴着安纳金的硬挺，挽留每一次抽离又急不可耐的迎接下一次的到来，此刻的身体仿佛和欧比旺羞愧的心是分离的。

“欧比旺，为什么不回答我，”安纳金执着得去吻他师父扭开的脸，下身挺进的速度慢了下来，加重力道一下一下地顶着，“告诉我，我在你心里是最重要的……说啊……”

安纳金的每一下深入都碾压着内壁的敏感点，从尾椎骨顺着脊梁爬上来的快感和欲望在欧比旺脑子里翻滚。

我想要你。

我想永远把你放在身边。

我爱你，安纳金。

他不敢开口，因为他知道一旦放任感性占据他的喉咙他将彻底丢失作为师父的那一点点尊严。

前后的刺激使欧比旺半硬的阴茎彻底抬了起来，前端一点点吐出些白稠的液体，随着安纳金的动作蹭在两人的小腹上。安纳金突然停了下来，在欧比旺来不及反应时就着交合的姿势把他抱了起来，欧比旺的体重全压在了安纳金跪坐的大腿上，安纳金的下身也彻底插了进去。

“你干什么！”突然间的重心改变让欧比旺不得不抱紧安纳金的身体，整根没入的硬挺到达了前所未有的深度，欧比旺的责问不小心变了调。

安纳金对那颤抖的尾音满意极了，“既然你不回答我，那就做给我看。”

恶意地顶了一下身上的人安纳金却不再有动作，欧比旺抬头有些不解的看向他，在那个调笑的眼神中瞬间明白了过来。

“怎么了，Master？动一下啊。”

“……”欧比旺无奈地说了什么，安纳金没有听清，“Master？”

欧比旺吻了吻安纳金的唇角，微微泛红的眼尾让此刻的欧比旺看上去温柔极了。

“……I said ,Patience.”

 

欧比旺撑着安纳金的身体上下耸动着，快感使他不自觉扬起脖颈，凌乱的碎发挡住他隐忍的神情。

安纳金顺着那道美丽的弧线在欧比旺的侧颈到胸膛印满自己的痕迹，他凑上去追吻欧比旺微微张开的双唇，两条舌头追逐纠缠，在彼此的口腔中放纵嬉戏。

快要窒息时欧比旺才离开了对方的诱人的嘴唇，“……安纳金，我需要你帮帮我……”

“这种时候才需要我？”

欧比旺没有回答他的话，只是捧着徒弟的脸再一次吻了下去，加快了身后吞吐阴茎的频率。安纳金显然对这个很受用，左手附上欧比旺高高翘起的欲望，前液早已沾湿了柱身，安纳金用尽手上的技巧取悦着身上的人。

“安纳金……”欧比旺后穴猛烈的收缩了一下，差点使安纳金的控制力断了线，他知道欧比旺要到了，更加卖力地撸动手中的阴茎，在最后时刻右手按住欧比旺的胯部挺动起来。

“！！”

白光在欧比旺脑海中炸开，他紧紧抱住安纳金的身体射了出来。

高潮余韵中的欧比旺脱力般靠在安纳金肩头喘息，没有力气再动作，任由安纳金扣着他的胯骨向上顶弄，在剧烈的抽插下终于也射进了欧比旺的身体里。

两人拥抱着对方在昏暗的医疗舱里，一时间谁都没有说话，欧比旺和安纳金短暂地陷在温情的泥潭中，谁也动弹不得。

 

回科洛桑的路上，欧比旺几乎没有和安纳金说过话。

他的脑子里还清晰的印着刚刚医疗舱突然亮起来看见的情形，他就这么浑身赤裸地坐在自己徒弟身上，体内灼热的精液和渐渐消下去的男性器官提醒他发生的这些都不是梦，他和自己曾经的弟子上床了。

欧比旺看着窗外的星系，手边的光剑仿佛是在提醒着什么，他叹了口气。

是该好好想想他和安纳金的问题了。

 

——————————————————————END————————————————————————


End file.
